Torture Me
by Cannibal King
Summary: If he had a Heart, and he thanked God he didn't, it would already be broken.


Title: Torture Me  
Original: Kngdum Hartz Teu  
Disclaimer: Me no ownie pretty people  
Warnings: A bit o' swearing and shtuff and a lot of talk about sex.  
Pairings: Larxene/Demyx and implied Axel/Demyx...And implied Xigbar flirting. 

The sex was kinky; always with bondage or blood or just pure, unbridled pain to the point where one would think there was barely any pleasure to be had. And Larxene was perfectly fine with having everyone believe that. She only had eyes for one person and the mere thought of being with the other swine sickened her to no end. Twelve was a beautiful lady and deserved a beautiful partner; and not just in appearance like Marluxia. She wanted something pure and innocent, a beautiful soul to taint; she only found that in Demyx.

So it was no wonder she was jealous when he received attention from a pig like Xigbar or talked affectionately about Axel or anyone else for that matter. And seeing as he befriended anyone he could it left the Nymph seething by the end of the day. That was probably the other reason why the sex could be so torturous; it was Larxene's way of punishing him for being so kind and loving to everyone and not just her.

But it wasn't like the members of the Organization had Hearts and so it wasn't as if anyone was expected to be loyal. So when Demyx had told her he spent the night with Axel when Larxene had been away on a mission, she found herself being more angered by the fact that she was upset and felt cheated than him going off and doing whatever sated the hole in his chest. Nonetheless she punished him--though it was more a punishment for herself even if she wouldn't admit to it.--She fucked him slow and without blood or pain. For once she did not laugh at Demyx's confused expression and she merely looked at him when he questioned her sudden gentleness. She didn't allow him the freedom to buck his hips or attempt to provoke her into biting or scratching his skin; and when he got the chance she merely pushed away whatever part of him was attempting to offend her and continued on.

Twelve went slow, like she was making love, being everything but the Savage Nymph she was named to be; and that made it all the worse. They both knew Nobodies did not make love, they did not feel love, or give it away, or express it. They merely fucked and ravished their partners, attempting to fill void a and sate an unending desire through any means. Whether it be drugs or the rush of battle or the adrenaline of sex or the power to kill a living thing--one of those soft bodies that were so carelessly and freely given a Heart when they had none--it didn't matter what they did just as long as it took their mind off that big emptiness; though they failed to notice that the more they did all those things the more it stretched that empty hole.

When they had finished, she had kissed him for the first time. It hadn't involved teeth or biting or fingers tugging at hair and hips smashing against each other. She had kissed him until it felt like the currents of electricity that she controlled and held him until he had fallen asleep, staying with him through the night for the first time as well.

In the morning--if you could call it a morning--Nine awoke to an expectedly empty bed. Being the type of person he was, curious in nature and a known worrier when it came to his friends, he went in search of Number Twelve, seeking answers to her odd behaviour. And he found her, digging long nails into pale flesh as she bruised a tiny wrist, and grinning at a horror-stricken face as she hissed into an ear hidden behind blonde hair.

"Larxene just agreed to go to Castle Oblivion with Marluxia," Eight had told him as if reading his mind. "She seemed to jump on the idea when she met Namine." He added, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame.

The Melodious Nocturne just smiled weakly, watching her torment the witch. "Oh, well, we'll cause enough trouble for her, right? Enough for the three of us." He decided, though Demyx knew Axel and Larxene never got along well enough for him to care.

"...The Superior gave me orders to go as well." The Flurry of Dancing Flames informed before stepping backwards through a portal.

Demyx stood there for a long moment, staring blindly at Larxene as she ripped a sketchpad in half and only vaguely heard Namine cry out at the loss. He thought, somewhere in the back of his mind as he turned to leave, that if he had a Heart--and he thanked God he didn't or else he might have started crying by now--it would already be broken in so many places.


End file.
